


Not Now

by DemonicSaiyans



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Broken Heart, Grief/Mourning, Mute Daughter, POV First Person, Post-Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSaiyans/pseuds/DemonicSaiyans
Summary: Sachiko Yagami, mother of two, thinks back on her family, her now mute daughter bounded into a wheelchair, strolling around the solitary mountains.





	Not Now

I couldn't help but sigh as I pushed my muted daughter around the cabin's yard. My husband had bought us to keep us safe...

Safe from harm, harm from...

I closed my eyes.

No. I can't now, later. 

"Isn't it a beautiful day?" I couldn't help but gently asked my daughter, who'd just simply stared blankly into nothing. 

Oh my sweet energetic daughter, why did they do this to you? If Light and your father simply ignored Kira, we would still be a...

No. Later. 

"I can't wait till Autumn comes." I spoke gently, clearly to myself.

Light, it's so beautiful, you've always enjoyed playing in the fallen leaves when you were just a boy...

No. Later. 

"Sayu, please say something..." I quietly begged her but of course no response. My eyes stung. I had to quickly shake the feeling away.

"No, later..." I whisper to myself, sitting myself down in the secluded grassy field. 

Light, how come you had to...

No, I can't. 

My husband, how come you left me? We'd promised to be together till the end. 

No.

Light you had such a bright future even if you had that Amane girl with you. 

A tear found its way down my cheek, as I couldn't help but hugged myself. 

I'm alone now, with just myself. Yes, I had Sayu but... 

I couldn't keep the sob escaping my throat. 

I wiped away the tear and giving my only reason to live a gentle smile. "Let's head home..." 

I glanced ahead to see the cabin home, empty. Always empty. 

I hate you Kira! You destroyed my family. I could always ignored you, not thinking about you, you were nothing but a threat, a threat that took my family away!

No, later. 

"Okay, we're home." I gently removed the strands of hair from my daughter's face then opening the door, expecting nothing but silence.

I was right. 

"I'll be right back." I reassured her, parking her in front of a blank television, she just stared. Always staring at nothing. 

I couldn't help but sigh, heading weakly up the stairs, to my empty bedroom, and softly closing the door. 

I can now.

I broke into desperate sobs as my old knees gave in. 

I gave into the mourning of my only son who'd died ending Kira. If I knew Light would've died, I've would've given him a deepest hug and never letting go.

I mourned my husband who'd couldn't wait for me. I wasn't there to say goodbye. He died too save the world. Couldn't he had been selfish at least once?! 

I mourned my daughter, whose basically dead. Losing hope she'll ever recovered. 

I cursed Kira's name. Wishing I was the one to kill him, or at least watched him die. Slow and painful...

I sobbed loudly, slowly crawling limply into my bed. 

I wanted to change back time, time where we were happy, alive, and a family. 

My breathing became harsh as my chest tighten. I rolled over on my back. I could feel my body becoming numb, all I could do was stare up straight at the ceiling. Unable to move. 

My eyes became heavy as my vision became blank, my heart suddenly stopped pounding harshly against my chest. 

My breathing becoming almost none existing.

I felt myself becoming limp as I barely heard my own words speak;

"I'm sorry Sayu... I tried..." 

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt bad for Light's mother. Losing everything she'd once had. 
> 
> The mountain cabin was bought by Souichirou in the manga, to keep the three of them safe from Mello. 
> 
> Thanks for reading...


End file.
